Never Run Away Again
by ILongToBeLostInYou
Summary: Maria and Georg's first night of their honeymoon. Will they get over their nerves?


Notes: I'm sorry this is so short. It's one of my first fanfics, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or even where it would go. I started this as part of another idea, but I never got around to it so you should be seeing another story from me in the future. I do like reviews. I don't think I'm a good author, but I want to be better. So criticism, please. But be nice about it, don't break my little heart now.

Disclaimer: I wish the Sound of Music belonged to me. I would be the world's happyest person alive. But it doesn't, so I'm not.

* * *

**Never Run Away… Again**

"Mmm," he said, smelling her hair. He almost giggled as the scent wafted into his nose.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked. She was so nervous, how could he laugh at her right now?

"Your hair," he began, "smells wonderful, just like edelweiss." She smiled, remembering the special shampoo she purchased just for him. She began walking toward the balcony of their suite, wanting to escape, or at least to not feel so nervous.

"I'm just as nervous as you are," he admitted, breaking the silence. She turned around to see him standing only an inch away from her. "I love you." He took her hand and pulled it up to his cheek. Leaning in, only half an inch, a quarter of an inch, now his lips were crushing hers as the nervous feeling left the both of them. She stepped back, breaking the kiss, to look at the Paris sky.

"It's so beautiful here, darling. I wish we could stay here." She finished her sentence, and then turned her head, looking back at his face. Her eyes sparkled; they were as blue as the sky, filled with an emotion stronger than he'd ever seen before. He only nodded in response to her. "I love you, too."

He kissed her, running his fingers through her hair as her hands wandered all over his body. It seemed to last hours, and neither one of them wanted to end it. He picked her up gently and carried her to the king-sized bed. Tonight they would be one, finally, and he wanted it to be as special for her as it was for him.

Her nerves came back almost as quickly as they had gone away. He lay on top of her, their clothes still on; kissing her everywhere he could possibly think of. "I love you, Maria. Don't be afraid of tonight. You're beautiful, so beautiful, and if you want to stop, just tell me now."

She leaned in as if she were going to kiss him, only to turn her head and whisper into his ear, "I've wanted this as much as you. I'm just so unsure of how happy I'll make you."

"Don't worry about that, ever. Now stand up, it's going to be hard to get you out of this wedding dress lying down."

He got off her, and stood there waiting for her to stand. He realized that this was not as romantic as he wanted it to be. She stood, saying something to him that he didn't hear. The next thing she felt was his hands going up to her cheeks, then sliding down her shoulders to her arms and then her hands. He took hers in his, leaning closer. She broke free of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This can't really be happening to me, can it?" she said, her lips touching his as she spoke, so unconfidently.

"Yes, it can. I love you, Maria von Trapp. And today I was so happy that you didn't run away to the abbey again."

"I was already there," she said laughing. "And if you think I would run away from this, you really don't know me at all."

"I don't think anyone can run away from a feeling like this, at least not twice."

He felt for the buttons on the back of her dress. He walked around her, finding his earlier efforts futile. His cold hands touched her bare back and she shivered. She heard a whispered I'm sorry, and nodded in response. One button undone, one kiss against her fair skin. Another button, another kiss. She felt heat rising from somewhere within her. A third button came undone, then a forth, then the final button. She suddenly felt so naked and vulnerable. He walked back around to her, and watched as he pulled the dress off slowly, admiring her body under her thin silk slip. He nodded to her, as if to tell her it was her turn. She unbuttoned his jacket, then his shirt to reveal his muscular, hairy chest. She needed to kiss him, and now. Passion burned between their lips like a wildfire. He pulled her closer and closer to him. He felt for her slip, pulling it up slowly, giving her time to say no.

"I'll never say no, Georg, that's a promise."

He quickly pulled it up and over her head. His hands touched the warm skin of her sides, trailing upwards to cup her breasts. He felt her tug at his belt, then fumble with the button and fly of his pants. He kissed her, standing there in only his underwear, and her in her panties. The two had never felt more at ease with each other. He pulled his off quickly, then guided her over to the bed, not giving her a chance to look. When she had finally gotten comfortable, he began to pull hers off. He looked up at her eyes.

"Maria."

"Yes?"

"I love you. And I'm so glad you came home to me." And with that, he peeled them off.

"I'm so glad, too," she whispered.

He took his time as he made love to her.


End file.
